


And It's Shrinking

by WinterWandering



Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [19]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: apathy.title from Wilbur Soot's Maybe I was Boring
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011918
Comments: 7
Kudos: 218





	And It's Shrinking

Tommy was apathetic again. 

And...he had to tell Techno something.

Now, this wouldn’t be bad if he didn’t need to interact. It was...hard? For him to act normal when like this. He sighs, and starts his day.

-

“Toms, you okay?” Of course the fusicha haired man notices. Tommy just gives him a grin.

“Yeah, Techno, I’m fine!” Techno stares at him for a moment, but nods, patting his head gently.

“...Okay. Love you.”

“Love you too!”

-

“Techno…?” Tommy murmurs softly as he stands in front of his brother’s door gently. “Can I come in?”

“What’s wrong?” There’s soft footsteps, and the door swings open, bringing him face-to-face with a worried Technoblade. “Are you alright?” 

“I just...I have to talk to you...please?”

“Yeah. Come on in, bud.”

“Thanks….” Tommy ducks his head, almost scared as he moves into Techno’s room. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I just…” Tommy grabs his older brother’s hands tightly as tears well in his eyes. “You promise you won’t tell anyone else?”

“Yeah. What’s going on? Are you okay?” 

“I’m…” Tommy sighs. “Techno...I can’t keep pretending.”

“What...? Tommy, what’s wrong?”

Tommy buries his face into Techno’s chest as he speaks. “I’m just...Techno, I’m tired. I need to take a break.”

“From what?” Techno frowns, running a hand through the blond’s hair soothingly. 

“I don’t...I don’t know. I just...I need one.”

“Okay.” The pinkette pauses slightly before speaking again. “I have an idea.”

“...yeah?” 

“How about we play a game? With the others?”

“What game would it be, Techno?”

Techno grins. “If we can get Wilbur to play, we can play Dungeons & Dragons?” The blond wrinkles his nose.

“Isn’t that a math based game?”

“Not really, Toms.” 

“...okay. We can try.”

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE!!  
> kinda.  
> im sorry i havent been updating this series. i havent had inspiration? in all honesty, i think in a couple more fics this series might be over, im not quite sure   
> ah..while youre here, go check out the other fics i have up?


End file.
